Past, Present, and Uncertanty
by Chibi Okami
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome died, their daughter grows up in present time as an orphan. She is tortured in her dreams by her parents killer and knows she needs to defeat him. She doesn't know how to find him and She makes a few friends Please R&R!
1. dad?

Liger003 ~ I hope you like and review!  
  
Past, Present, and Uncertainty  
  
Chapter one ~ dad?  
  
A small girl that looked only about nine walked in the rain by herself. She walked down an dark ally way and didn't seem to care. She had no umbrella and didn't even bother shield herself from the rain. Her hair was pure white and on top of her head were two small ears that twitched with every sound. She wore a blue sailor school uniform and her face was red as though she had been crying. She wiped her blue eyes on her sleeves and sniffed.  
  
'Why did I have to go to school? Why? Its not fair! I shouldn't have had to! They are so mean to me! And it was bring your mommy or daddy to school day, too.' She thought and sniffed again. They all made fun of her ears enough and then they top it off with her not having a mommy or daddy. She never knew them, but she was still mad that they left her. She wiped her eyes again.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her and wasn't surprised when the person called out to her, "Hey, little girl."  
  
"Go away." Was her only answer.  
  
"Little girl. Where's your mommy and daddy?"  
  
She didn't turn around to look at him, she could tell it was a him by his voice. "I don't have a mommy or daddy. And stop calling me 'little girl'. My name's Naomi."  
  
"I'm sorry, Naomi."  
  
"Fine. Now leave me alone." She kept on walking.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"I got kicked out for the day because I gave a boy a black eye. It didn't hurt that bad, he was just being a baby. Now go away."  
  
"Do you need a ride home?"  
  
She turned around and stomped her foot. "I don't need a ride home! I only need you to leave me alone! Now GO AWAY!" She looked at him. He was tall and about in his twenties.  
  
"Naomi, come with me." He beckoned.  
  
"NO! I don't need your help to get to the orphanage!"  
  
"The orphanage is the other way." He told her.  
  
"Feh! Who cares? No one will notice I am gone!"  
  
"That is not true." He told her softly, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Yes it is!" Tears formed in her eyes. "They all make fun of my ears! They all hate me! Everyone does!"  
  
"Ears . . .?" He practically whispered and then looked to the top of her head. There were two small ears twitching with every sound. "Holy . . . You're a demon!"  
  
"See!" Tears fell from her eyes, she hit the ground with her fist, causing a little of the concrete to crack. "You're going to make fun of them, too! Go ahead! Yell at me! Call me a demon! Pull on my ears! It has all been done before!"  
  
"No, I think that your ears are cute." He told her. 'I can make money off of this girl.' He thought and smiled.  
  
She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "R-really? You mean it? You don't think they are weird? You don't wanna pull them?"  
  
He shock his head. "No. Naomi, I like you. I have always wanted a kid, I would like to adopt you."  
  
"Wh-what? You mean you'll be my daddy?" She wiped her puffy red nose.  
  
"Yes." He was shocked when the little girl ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "Now let's get you back to the orphanage so I can fill out the papers."  
  
"Yes . . . daddy." She was lifted up off the ground as he carried her under his umbrella with him to the orphanage. She was so innocent. He almost felt guilty about what he planned to do with her.  
  
  
  
~five years later *she's fourteen*~  
  
  
  
"Oi! I dare you! Come and hit me! If you can." Naomi mocked her opponent. "Do you want me to only use one hand? Or is that still to hard? How about none?" She looked at her opponent's shock as he saw her put her hands behind her back.  
  
"I am not scared of you!" He cried, but his voice shook.  
  
"Sure you are. You know it is okay. Actually it is pretty normal to be afraid of a demon." She grinned, showing her fangs. He gulped and hesitated to attack. She kicked him and he flew out of the ring. "Idiot. Never hesitate."  
  
"Naomi! You were playing with him! Why didn't you finish him off right away?" She heard a voice to her right and walked out of the ring, the opposite way the voice was coming from. "Don't even act like you don't hear me! I know you hear me! Now get over here!"  
  
"Feh, why should I, Pops?" She shrugged and kept walking.  
  
"Because I am your father." He yelled and chased after her, even though he didn't have to she turned around and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Let's get on thing straight, Pops." She spat the word like it had a foul taste. "You are not, I damn well repeat, you are not my father! I have no father!"  
  
"I adopted you out of the kindness of my heart and you treat me like this?"  
  
"Oh, give it up! I know perfectly well that you did not adopt me because you loved me! You adopted me so that I could fight for you and make you money." She walked off.  
  
"I am your legal guardian, if not your father, and I demand that you give me respect." He huffed.  
  
"Feh. To get respect, you have to give respect." She replied. She looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. "I'll sleep in a tree tonight. I'd rather not be stuck in that trailer with you."  
  
"Fine do as you please. Do you want dinner?"  
  
"I am not hungry." She replied as she took a leap into the closest tree. She watched as the fallen fighter left in a black car. They had to do these fights in the forest where they wouldn't be seen, they were illegal, after all.  
  
"You need to eat to keep up your strength."  
  
"Feh. Maybe I'll just stay up here and shrivel up and die. Then what would you do for money?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Suit yourself." He shrugged.  
  
"I have to get out of here." She whispered and rolled to her side in the tree, opposite of the trailer. She shivered. It was cold, but not to bad. She liked it up here. The fresh air and stars to stare at all night long. She breathed deeply and sighed. "Tomorrow morning. I leave." She then let the comforting blanket of sleep wrap around her.  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
Liger003 ~ sorry that not much happened in this chapter. I needed to start somewhere and this is where it started. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better. Please Review! please, Please, PLease, PLEase, PLEAse, PLEASe, PLEASE! 


	2. Travel Companion

Liger003 ~ I promise that this chapter won't be as sad! Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Past, Present, and Uncertainty  
  
Chapter two ~ Travel companion  
  
A family of three stood before Naomi. There was a father, mother, and a child. Their faces were hidden from her view by shadows, but they seemed familiar. The father threw the baby up high and then he caught her. The baby was giggling the whole time. *Yes, it was one of those 'awww!' moments*  
  
Just then Naomi saw a shadow fall over the family. She wanted to yell at them tell them to run, but she was frozen. Her lips wouldn't move and her body wouldn't listen. She stayed rooted to where she was. Two glowing red eyes pierced her and the family. There was an evil laugh and then darkness.  
  
Naomi sat straight up in her tree and almost fell out. She was sweating hard despite the chilly weather. She brushed the stray bangs out of her face and tried to calm down.  
  
"Now what in the world was that?" She asked herself. She waited a few minuets until she calmed down. She then remembered her plan and looked at the sky. It was still dark the stars were leaving, but she still had plenty of time to grab her stuff and hit the road.  
  
She dropped from her tree and crept soundlessly to the trailer. She swung the door open with a small creak, but so soft that her 'father's' human ears could not hear it, her ears, however let her hear every thing. She heard the muffled snores of the man, her soft and delicate footsteps on the ground and even her own breathing were heard clearly. She could also smell his cologne, she hated the stuff, it was too strong, and even the leftover food that he ate last night. She went to where she normally slept on the other side of the trailer on a small bed.  
  
She grabbed a small backpack and stuffed a few pairs of clothes inside. She found a few sandwiches and added them in, too. Naomi walked over to the closet that was always kept locked and broke the lock quietly so that her 'father' wouldn't get up. She gingerly grabbed the wrapped package inside. She quietly pulled the paper back and opened it. Inside was a sword. She knew that it once belonged to her father and that he was a great and powerful demon, even though she never really knew him.  
  
She held it close. She could feel the power flowing through her veins. She didn't know what it was about the sword, it just looked like a rusted antique, but she knew that it was more than that, much more. She heard him shift and knew that she had to hurry and leave. She attached the sword hilt to her belt and threw the book bag over her shoulder. In a flash she was gone, as though she was never there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naomi stretched and yawned. Morning had come and gone; now it was the middle of the day. She had ran as far as she could while it was still dark and took some time to rest in a tree while the sun was out.  
  
She was in some kind of forest, she didn't know where. She didn't care where. She scratched behind her ear and rubbed the last of sleep out of her eyes. She hopped down and to her surprise ended up face to face with a young boy about her age. He had pitch black hair and wore an earring. In his hand was a golden ringed staff. (Guess who's this is! ^_^)  
  
"Why hello, pretty young lady." He bowed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Naomi wondered.  
  
"I beg your pardon, my name is Kano. Yours?" He looked up with her, his eyes twinkling.  
  
'Man, this guy is really freaking me out.' She thought and then said out loud, "Naomi."  
  
"Well, Naomi. You are indeed a very beautiful young lady and I was wondering if you would answer a question for me."  
  
"Why kinda question?" She took a step back.  
  
He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye. "Please, I am on a hunt for someone, and if I die, I shall need a someone that will take on the search."  
  
"Yeah . . . What does that have to do with me? . . . If you think that I am going to take over your quest for you, think again!" She was practically growling. She tried to shake her hands loose, but he didn't let go.  
  
"Please, I beg of you. Will you bear my child?" (Bet you know whose descendent this is now.)  
  
WHAP!  
  
"You . . . you . . . PERVERT!" Naomi yelled and with that hit him again, even though he was already unconscious. She saw the boy slowly open his eyes.  
  
Miroku looked up at the angered girl above him. He held his hands out in front of his face. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in any way."  
  
"Pervert." Naomi growled. She pulled her book bag up higher onto her back and started through the forest.  
  
"Hey, wait!" He yelled and she turned around to see him coming toward her.  
  
"What do you want, now? I told you there is no way in the seven hells I am going to bear your child." He started into her blue piercing eyes.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me." He cringed.  
  
"I won't hurt you, unless you touch me or ask that question. Idiot." She snorted.  
  
He stood a little straighter. "Then you won't mind me asking, why aren't you in school?"  
  
"I could ask you that question." She smiled as he sunk a little lower, showing a fang.  
  
"Y-you're a demon, aren't you?" He asked and then looked up at her twitching ears. "You are."  
  
"*snort* Which do you want answered?" When he looked confused she continued. "Which question? You asked two. I don't feel like answering two. Feh. I don't feel like answering one now."  
  
"S-sorry. Why aren't you in school?" He wondered, he could answer the demon part himself.  
  
"I am home schooled." She turned and started on her way. 'Better stay away from the road, no doubt he's looking for me by now.'  
  
"Oh." He followed her, that didn't go unnoticed by Naomi, but she choice to ignore him. They walked for a while through brush and mud. She listened for people approaching but didn't hear anything aside from Kano's staff and his heavy breathing.  
  
Her ears twitched, "Shhhh." She held a finger up to him. At first he was shocked, he didn't think that she knew that he was here.  
  
"Naomi, what is-" He was caught off guard by a jab of her finger and a muttered 'shut up'. She pointed upward and he nodded.  
  
Just then a figure fell from the trees onto Kano.  
  
"What the-?" Kano didn't get to finish, the creature started to attack.  
  
End of chapter two  
  
Liger003 ~ WHOO! I am sorry this took so long. I was shocked at how long this took me to write! This literally took days, and it is only three pages long! I am so disappointed in me. Normally a three page chapter will only take me a day tops. Sorry. I guess I need motivation. You know what to do, REVIEW! 


	3. Sipo

Liger003 ~ sorry this took so long. I have been writing this on my laptop, which decided it hated me and broke down. But then it decided to work for my cousin. To put a long story short, it hates me. Let's just leave it at that. And I have been swamped with school and stuff, lots and lots of other stuff. ;_; You feel sorry for me now, right? You won't hurt me now right?  
  
Oh, and no one reviewed for chapter two, was that a bad chapter? If you think so, tell me what I needed to fix. Thanks.  
  
Yes, I am still here, Sipo is pronounced see-po. Now on with the story!  
  
Past, Present, and Uncertainty.  
  
Chapter three ~ Sipo  
  
The thing had landed right on Kano's head and he tried to pull it off. It only sunk its claws in tighter to his face. Kano let out a scream and Naomi tried uselessly to pull it from his face.  
  
"No! Please help me!" She heard it yell at them. "Please, I'll get off, just promise not to hurt me!"  
  
"Mumph Munpd nunphg muuuummmp!" came Kano's muffled voice.  
  
Naomi's ear twitched toward his voice. "I think that that was an, 'Anything! Just please get off me.'"  
  
"Oh, right . . ." It muttered as it climbed down from his face with a 'poof'. It seemed to have changed from a pink balloon type thing to a kid. It stood in front of Naomi and she could get a good look at it. It was obviously a girl and she had red hair that was tied in a pony tail. She was tiny, from the looks of it, younger than her by a few years, she'd say about ten. She wore baggy jean pants and white shirt. Both articles of clothing were dirty and worn.  
  
"So, kid. What do you want?" Naomi asked, doing her best to ignore Kano to her right, who was holding his throat and gasping for air. Naomi sighed, he didn't have to be so dramatic. It wasn't like he was going to suffocate or anything. She looked back over at him. He looked like his life had just flashed before her eyes. She gave him a 'Feh' and turned back around to the girl.  
  
The little girl looked frantic. "Hurry! Hurry! We must hide!"  
  
"Girl, I am not doing anything until you tell me why and . . ." She forgot what to say and sorta stopped at the 'and' Then she turned around and saw something was sticking out of the back of her pants. It looked like . . . "A feather duster?"  
  
"What?" Kano asked and turned around to look at Naomi. He had obviously got over the 'oh my GOD! I nearly suffocated!'. "A feather duster?"  
  
"Kid, why are you wearing a feather duster on your butt?" Naomi questioned.  
  
"It's my tail and we have to hide! They'll be here any moment!" She looked in all directions as if expecting something to pop out at anytime.  
  
"Tail? Wait. Who's 'they'?" Naomi wondered.  
  
"They are the demons who killed my parents. They have been chasing me for years and now they have found me and they are going to do to me like they did to my parents and . . . Oh! I am so scared!" Naomi noticed tears welling up in her eyes and Naomi had absolutely no idea what to do.  
  
"Well, I guess that there's nothing you can do . . . you being so small and all . . . " Naomi scratched her head. Just then Sipo let out a cry that made Kano cover his ears and Naomi to push her ears into her head.  
  
"WHAT? YOU'RE SAYING THAT I AM DOOMED AND THAT I WILL NEVER AVENGE MY PARENTS AND THAT I WILL JUST DIE? ALL BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO? ALL BECAUSE I'M LITTLE? ALL BECAUSE-" She was cut off by Naomi hitting her on the head so hard that she fell back and grabbed her head in pain, making her cry.  
  
"I didn't say that you were doomed, you idiot! You might not be able to do anything, but I am a fighter! I have fought for years!" Naomi yelled. "You might have just told them where to find you, too! You shouldn't be so loud if you don't want to give your position away! Don't you know anything about fighting?"  
  
"So then you'll help me?"  
  
"I will." Naomi then pointed to the priest behind her who was still too shocked that he was in the presence of two demons to have said anything since the whole 'tail' business. "I dunno if he will, though. At least if he doesn't he'll have to stop following me."  
  
"Of, course I will help this young lady." He said and then was down on his knees in front of her. Naomi recognized this. "Sipo, will you please bear-"  
  
"PERVERT! SHE"S JUST A YOUNG GIRL!" Naomi cried squishing the priest with her foot.  
  
"Sorry, *cough* Ow, *cough* Can't . . . breath . . ." He managed to cough out and Naomi stopped stepping on him.  
  
"Don't ask me why I am helping you, I don't know. But just tell me, who's after you?" Naomi asked the little demon girl in front of her.  
  
"They are really big," She stretched her arms out as far as they could go and as high. "They have black hair in a pony tail, and they wore strange armor. They say they are relatives of some peoples called the Thunder Brothers. They say my daddy helped get them killed them years ago and so they killed my mommy and daddy . . . and now they want me . . ." Tears formed in the little girls eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't cry." The monk told her. "Come on, be strong, we'll get them."  
  
The little demon nodded her head and sighed. Just then she turned and whispered, "They're here."  
  
Naomi stood her ground and stared into the forest, she knew Sipo was right, there was something back there. She could hear movement and could smell the blood on them, too. Two men burst through the leaves and branches into the open. They were big, they stood at least a foot or two taller than her self. They're muscles seemed to bulge and they did wear armor on their shoulders. They looked exactly alike, and both strong beyond comparison. What the hell had she gotten herself into?  
  
Despite her fear, she stood tall and looked them straight in the eye. Sipo hid behind her. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want her." The biggest pointed toward Sipo. The little demon shrunk back behind Naomi.  
  
"You can't have her." Naomi told them without a quiver in her voice. "You have to go through me first."  
  
"Fine with me girly." The shorter one said.  
  
"Don't forget about me." Kano told them. "And may we know the names of our opponents?"  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you as your death wish." The bigger one told him. "I am Haten, and this here is Finten." (Okay, I admit it, I couldn't think of any good names)  
  
"Well, Haten, the fight is on!" With that word Naomi launched herself in the air at the man's face, she slashed, but he was too quick for her. He dodged and stepped back. His brother went for Kano.  
  
"There is something familiar about you." Haten told her. He looked at her closer, long silver hair, blue eyes, and dog ears. Wait, could it be - "The child of Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha was my father and Kagome was my mother. They died a long time ago. All I know is their names, what's it to you?" Naomi wondered.  
  
"Sipo's father may have helped kill our relatives, but it was Inu- Yasha and that bitch Kagome who killed them." He smiled. "Now I can get revenge on both Shippo and Inu-Yasha at once."  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
Liger003 ~ Well, I hope that you liked it, if you did please review and if you didn't please review and tell me what I need to fix. K? 


End file.
